Junjou Road Trip!
by AnimeAddikt93
Summary: Misaki plans a trip to the beach but when Usagi surprises him it turns into a jealousy contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is pretty random but it does include a lot of characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Trips always took a lot of planning. It was different when it was such a huge group outing though. While Usagi-san slept I had to do all the work. I admit I was the one who said a trip to the beach would be fun, but I didn't think he'd leave me to plan it all.

As I walked to Aikawa's I thought about unfair it was. I needed someone's help and Aikawa always seemed happy to be included. So invitation in hand I knocked on the editor's door. She answered in a huge t-shirt with a tub of ice cream in hand. She must be editing one of Usagi's books.

"Misaki-kun! Come in!" It was nice to have someone around who was always happy to see you. Ever since the night Aikawa took me in when Takahiro flipped out about me being with Usagi we'd been pretty close.

"Hi, Aikawa!" She had even more books around then the last time I was here. I sat in the chair reserved for me. It was the only one that wasn't stacked sky high with stuff.

"What brings you around Misaki?" She flipped through pages of Usagi's newest book with a red pen in hand. She would cross out things or write something down every now and then.

"Well…me and Usagi are planning a trip to the beach and I came over to see if you want to come." I handed her an invitation. "Also…Usagi has been no help at all."

"Of course I'll help you out! It isn't every day that Akihiko even agrees to go on a trip!" She started rummaging around in boxes. "We'll have to make a list of things we need. Oh and make sure to bring plenty of sunblock. If you don't Akihiko will look like a lobster by the end of the day." Usagi gets sunburn? Seems like he'd be immune. I haven't seen him sick once.

First I decided to hand deliver all the invitations. That way it'd be more personal. And everyone would probably have to agree if I was on their doorstep. Usagi gave me a few addresses to go to too. I started on that while Aikawa made the list.

I walked downtown to a little apartment complex near the hospital. Who could Usagi know that lived here? I knocked on the door and waited. After a minute Kamijou-demon appeared! I shrieked.

"Takahashi is this some kind of prank!" I shook my head.

"I…um…I…uh." What? Usagi was friends with my demonic literature teacher? Since when?

"Just say it already!" I wish he wasn't so angry.

"Um…Usagi-san…I mean Akihiko sent me." He looked like he might fall over when I said that. No…it looked like he'd seen a ghost. "We are…uh…" I wish I could talk at moments like these. "We are planning a…trip to the beach and he wanted to know if you'd like to come." That was unexpected. I was going to kill Usagi.

"You're the Misaki he's always talking about?" Usagi-san talked about me with my teacher! Now he was dead. I really had no clue what I would be able to do but he was dead.

"I guess so…" This was awkward.

"You live with him." With his hands on his hips like that Kamijou didn't look so scary.

"Yes." I wonder what else Usagi told him.

"I always thought you were a little spacy. Now I understand why your assignments are so late. Living with someone who is such a distraction must be hard…tell Akihiko I accept his invitation." No!

"Okay." I tried my best to smile. I don't think it worked. I looked up as someone approached. "Nowaki!" I jumped on him which seemed to surprise Kamijou-demon. "I didn't know you lived here. Well this makes things easier. You're invited to the beach next Saturday! Kamijou sensei can tell you about it." I ran off before things got weirder.

Damn Usagi. He knew what he was doing. Well two could play at this game. I turned around and walked towards Sumi's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm not updating like my fast self. I need to sketch some Junjou characters to paint. After I was done then I sat around wondering what Junjou characters would have on their ipods. Then I played some sims. Now I'm back though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

After getting halfway to Sumi's I realized that was a really bad idea considering he liked Usagi-san. So I turned around and headed to Todo's. Todo is a law student that I met by chance. We both love The Kan and have spent hours talking about it. We even got to meet the author Kyo Ijuuin together.

I knew Usagi was jealous of him because he was very nice to him until he walked away. Then he would make annoying comments and ask me what my relationship was with him. He was a really good guy though. Ever since I stopped talking to Sumi as much Todo has been my closest friend. Well…besides Aikawa.

With invitation in hand I knocked on Todo's door. He answered in that groggy way that says I-was-totally-just-sleeping. What I loved about Todo though was whenever he saw it was me he'd get all energetic.

"Misaki!" He gave me a bone crushing hug and pulled me into the house. I never needed to ask Todo if I could stop by. Even if he was doing something he'd make time. That's why it made mad that Usagi was so rude to such a nice guy.

"Hi Todo! I wanted to know if you would like to come to the beach Saturday. It's a whole group of people and we can swim together." Todo made some ramen for us and grabbed the new issue of The Kan for me to borrow.

"That'd be awesome! It'll be so much fun!" Todo was enthusiastic about everything. We ate and talked and before I realized it the sky was dark. I finally ripped myself away from Todo who was so excited about being invited on a group outing wouldn't stop talking.

I practically ran home. When I got in Usagi was sitting on the couch. "Sorry I'm late. I'll fix dinner now! I was delivering invitations." I didn't say anything about Kamijou-demon because now we were even. While I was cooking I called everyone else I was inviting. Finally Usagi wondered into the kitchen showing that he wasn't mad, just hungry.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and watched me cook. I let him because I knew he was in a bad mood. "So who is coming to the beach with us?" Finally showing some interest.

"Well…Isaka, Asahina, Aikawa, Takahiro and Manami, Todo, Kamijou sensei, Nowaki, Professor Miyagi is coming and bringing someone with him…I think that's it. Did you want anyone else to come? Like…your family?" He automatically tensed up. "It is a lot of people already though." I stirred the soup quietly.

"No. That's everyone." Usagi walked out. Sigh.

We ate dinner in silence which I hated. I just made the situation ten times worse. Now what was I going to do? I had the perfect plan. When I stood up to clear my plate I leaned over and kissed Usagi's cheek. "Sorry I upset you." I all but sprinted to the kitchen. I had to leave him shocked so I could act like I was cleaning everything and he wouldn't be able to attack me.

Too bad Usagi didn't care. He turned me around and pulled me into a kiss. I dropped the glass I was holding and it shattered on the floor. "Usagi let me clean that up."

"Leave it until later." I knew he'd get his way if we fought but this was a little serious.

"You could get hurt." I was fighting to keep my shirt on.

"You're worried about me?" If Usagi never lifted weights how the hell was he so strong? All he did was sleep.

"I always worry about you Usagi-san." That only made everything worse.

"Then you sit up here." He put me on the counter.

"No! Usagi-san!" He put his finger to my lips.

"This is your punishment for being late." Did that jerk forget he sent me to Kamijou-demon's house?

"I say we are even! You sent me to the devil to deliver an invitation!" He laughed. Of course.

"The devil?" He really seemed to get a kick out of this.

"Yeah! He's abusive and angry!" Maybe if we talked I could stall him a bit. That didn't seem to work. But when Kamijou walked in and my pants were half down for once he actually saved me. "Thank god! I mean…no!" I left my pants and ran upstairs to hide in the bathroom.

I was still feeling bad from this morning. Oh crap! I just realized I thought out loud again. I peeked out of the bathroom and the look on Kamijou-demon's face made me laugh. Unfortunately he heard me…too bad I was laughing too hard to notice him yelling at me. I think I will quit school…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: With all the boring stuff shoved out of the way this should get more exciting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

With everyone invited and all the food cooked now all I had to do was have fun. Usagi still didn't seem too excited about the trip so I knew I had to make it extra fun. I started packing everything in the car making sure to make room for Todo who would be riding with us.

I didn't like the idea but Todo didn't have a ride and he didn't know Aikawa and I wouldn't subject him to riding with Kamijou-demon. He'd be so nervous he would die. With the car all packed now all I had to do was wake up Usagi.

I'd never really seen him get up too early. Even when he had a meeting he wasn't up that early. I think eight would be way too early to wake him up. I made my way to the elevator. It was hot out. One of those disgustingly hot days.

It was nice and cold though in the elevator. I was still so tired. I woke up so early to make sure everything was okay. Stupid Usagi. After what happened yesterday he came and found me and just continued like no one barged in.

I unlocked the door and went upstairs. To my surprise Usagi was just getting up. "Good morning Usagi-san." He hugged me. Weird. He actually looked awake too. "Get some clothes on." I left him to get dressed while I called everyone to see if they were awake. This was starting to look like it was going to be fun.

Once in the car Usagi grudgingly drove to Todo's house. He ran out with a giant bag. He somehow managed to get it in the car. "Misaki!" I'm glad someone was enthusiastic. "I brought lots of CDs we can listen to and a book of car games since we'll be here a while!" Todo went on like that for about ten minutes before Usagi grabbed a CD and turned the music up.

"I brought the newest volumes of The Kan Misaki!" Now he was yelling.I was almost halfway in the backseat.

"Let me see!" I leaned over the seat talking about what was happening in the latest issue. Aikawa's car pulled up next to ours. "Aikawa!" I waved like I hadn't seen her in days. I think it was always like that when you saw someone you knew in a public place. Usagi just looked irritated.

Kamijou-demon and Nowaki were arguing over some map. We all would be driving near each other so it wasn't like we needed it. The only one who looked unhappy was Usagi-san and I wouldn't stand for that. I leaned over to his seat and gave him the closest thing to a hug I could get.

"Cheer up. This'll be fun Usagi-san. You'll see." And then he smiled. He could really be grumpy sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry. I usually update faster but…I was watching The Wallflower. And yeah that's the real reason. Also my sister's birthday is coming up to I'm drawing/painting a Vampire Knight mini poster for her. And then I'm making some JunjouPods type video. But…THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT. Okay enough of my rambling. I made sure this chapter was extra cute since I made everyone wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

Once on the beach I set everything up on a blanket and put up an umbrella for Usagi. Although it would be funny I wouldn't like to see him scorched. Aikawa and Todo shared a blanket and they got along surprisingly well. She gave Todo some manga to read and he chatted about The Kan.

I couldn't look at Usagi. It wasn't any bad reason it was just that he looked so different in swim trunks. I mean he never wore shorts and he rarely walked around without his shirt so the affect was blinding. He was too radiant for words so I just unpacked lunches quietly.

How could one person be so beautiful. He had to be breaking some type of law. Probably not…but it was still unfair. I mean everyone on the beach was looking. "Usagi-san you need some sunscreen." He was brooding under the big umbrella. "Ugh…turn around." I started rubbing sunscreen on Usagi-san and stopped when I realized everyone was looking.

Aikawa was leaning out of her chair, Todo looked up from his book a million times, Kamijou-demon just sat there open mouthed, Nowaki gave me the thumbs up sign (what the hell), and everyone who passed by just stared. This wasn't some phenomenon it was freakin' sunscreen!

"What?" At the same time everyone gained their composer.

"Well…in all the years I've known Usagi he never once willingly let anyone put sunblock on him. He always puts up a big fight like a little kid." Hmmm….that's weird. He didn't say anything to me.

"Well he's not being difficult now." I went back to what I was doing.

"That's not fair." Kamijou-demon mumbled.

"What? You can't reach your back? I'll help!" Nowaki was clueless. He was probably the only one who didn't know what was going on.

"Usagi-san close your eyes." Why was I so short? At any angle I couldn't reach his face. "Usagi you'll have to pick me up. You are way too tall." The truth was I was just short and being surrounded by all these tall people didn't help. Without her heels Aikawa was about the same height. I guess she knew my pain. At least she had shoes to make her taller.

Usagi lifted me off the ground. Everyone was staring again. Aikawa looked like she might have a heart attack. It must be hard work being a fangirl. You'd always have to watch out your health. Well…I kind of got it. I mean I loved The Kan so much. I rubbed sunscreen on Usagi-san face carefully. "There you go!" He placed me back on the ground where I glared at everyone.

"Usagi-san let's swim!" I grabbed his hand and ran down to the water. "It's cold!"

"You were the one who wanted to swim." Usagi had a point. He always has a point.

"We'll just have to stay close. Like this!" I wrapped my arms around his waist. "No funny business. You should always swim with a partner."

"I've always swam by myself." What? That's sad.

"We have to swim together all day Usagi!" I splashed him. Of course he just stared at me. "Come on Usagi! Splash back! It's fun." And of course being Usagi he sent a huge wave crashing my way. "Not like that!"

We splashed and tackled each other for hours and it never got boring. Usagi had a way of making normal things interesting because…well he wasn't normal. I was enjoying myself though and after a while I ignored the stares. I was aware we looked silly. A college student and a famous author having a splash fight. I didn't care though and these were the moments I would always remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Though I'd put up another chapter just because it is a really cute story. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

I finally persuaded Usagi he had to eat or he was going to die. We had already built at least ten sandcastles and saved a million of those clear jellyfish even though I tried to tell Usagi most of them were already dead. I collapsed on the blanket.

Aikawa was looking at me like I was on fire. I turned my head towards her and she motioned for me to walk with her. "Be right back Usagi-san." He gave me a curious glance but didn't do anything. When we were far away enough from the blanket I stopped and faced Aikawa.

"How did you do that!" A bunch of people turned and looked at Aikawa. I put my hands on her shoulders to settle her down.

"Do what?" We started walking again.

"Get him to have fun with you like that. Everyone has been trying for years to make him happy like that. You didn't even have to argue with him a little. He just listened to whatever you said." I didn't notice. I thought we were just having fun.

"He didn't give me any problems." I looked over at Usagi trying to figure out what to eat. He really was hopeless. "Well I have to help him before he starves." I walked back over and gave him the kind of riceball he likes.

"Are you having fun Usagi-san?" Everyone was doing that thing where they act like they're not listening to what you are saying. I guess it is a little better than being right in someone's business but in my opinion it's just as annoying.

"This has been one of the most fun days I ever had." I did something right. Usagi was having fun. I had to fight the urge to jump up and do a victory dance. I just smiled. Kamijou-demon looked like he was going to blow up. He really scared me sometimes.

I looked up and saw Miyagi and his guest run over. They were extremely late. The kid had to be at least my age. It looked like he was bossing Miyagi around though. He angrily threw some map in the trash. I guess they got lost but despite that he was just so adorable. "He's so cute!" I yelled it before I could control myself. Everyone just stared at me. "Sorry he kinda looks like this guy in my favorite manga just like a chibi." And now I was rambling. "Of course he's nice as cute as Usagi—I'll go buy more drinks."

My life is ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. It might end the next chapter. Probably not though since I haven't had that much time and have been making short chapters. Sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

Everyone has those embarrassing moments that make them want to die. I just happen to have one of those every day. Now that I called Usagi cute I'd be dead for sure. I'm not sure if he even heard me say that other guy was cute. Once he heard cute and his name in a sentence together it was over for me. Why me?

And now that guy was walking up to me. "Need any help?" It was so weird thinking another guy was cute. I mean I thought Kyo Ijuuin was cute and Nowaki was cute in that big teddy bear way…but this guy was just adorable.

"Yeah! Thanks. Sorry about what I said back there. You just look so tiny compared to Miyagi but I guess that's the same with me and Usagi-san." I poured ice into the cooler and began filling it with drinks.

"No problem. I'm Shinobu Takatsuki. Wait, are you and Usami together?" Nothing got passed this kid. "Because that would give us something in common. Miyagi is my boyfriend." What? No way!

"Yeah I'm with him. It's the first time I've been with anyone." I never forgot how lucky I was. I found someone I love on the first try. Shinobu helped me carry the cooler back to the blanket and by then we were already friends.

I handed out drinks and was a little worried when I got to Miyagi. "So, you think Shinobu is cute?" Yikes this guy might be scarier than Usagi-san.

"Well we have that in common right? I already have someone anyway he just reminds me of…I don't know." I handed him a drink.

"You have somebody?" Why'd he sound so surprised? I was a bit of an airhead but not that bad. I looked over at Usagi. He almost fell out of his chair. Hehe.

I sat under the umbrella with Usagi. "I'm tired Usagi-san. Going to the beach is a lot of work." I put my head in his lap.

"You were the one who planned this." Usagi ruffled my hair like he always did.

"Yeah. So you could have a nice time somewhere." Oh man! That was supposed to be a secret plan. It must be because I was half dead but I was saying all types of things I normally wouldn't. Usagi just gave me that look. The one that said "you are going to get it later." I always had to open my big mouth. But Usagi had fun so I guess it'd be okay.

Everyone decided to head home but Usagi wanted to stay. So Aikawa drove home Todo. I didn't really know what he was up to, but I honestly wasn't up for anything. I packed everything up and put it back in the car. I was a little sunburnt and very tired. Whatever odd request Usagi had would have to wait until tomorrow.

I slid in the car while Usagi shut the trunk. I leaned my head against the window and looked at the lights on the pier. Everything looked so beautiful lit up like this. I was glad we stayed until it got dark. I watched the Ferris wheel and my memories drifted back to another night.

I was tired and ready to go home that night Usagi took me on a date. We ate at some fancy restaurant. I remember Isaka interrupted and I got so jealous because I didn't know anything about Usagi-san. It made me mad that I was the one with him and I didn't know anything.

And later that night in the Ferris wheel Usagi found out I was jealous. Now that I think about it all my emotions pretty much are laid right on my face. That night was the night I realized I had fallen hard for Usagi and I had no hope of ever finding anyone else. I don't think I'll ever tell him that though.

Usagi got in the car and followed my eyes to the Ferris wheel. "Misaki, do you still remember that night on the Ferris wheel?" How did Usagi always know everything I was thinking? I guess that's what happens when you find your soulmate.

"I'll always remember that night Usagi-san." There were so many things going through my mind that night, but tonight was different. There was only one thing. _I love you Usagi-san. _It made my heart pound and my head hurt. "That night…I found out I probably won't ever be able to be with somebody else." I couldn't get out those three little words, but I had to let Usagi know how I felt somehow.

Usagi started the car. "Misaki I'm going to take you some place special. It might take a while so you can sleep until then." Some place special? I never knew where that could be with Usagi. I closed my eyes and let the dream world pull me in because I didn't know where I'd be when I woke up. But before I was asleep I let my hand find Usagi's where it was always resting in the middle of our seats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm late on the chapters. I was out all day. This is the last chapter though. **** I know but I'll be writing more soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. **

I woke up when the ride suddenly got bumpy. My hand was intertwined with Usagi's. A long day of events had left me feeling tired. It's like when you go to the amusement park or have your first day of school. For whatever reason you become insanely tired.

Usagi stopped at some hill in the middle of nowhere. "Come on Misaki." Usagi got out of the car and began walking. I didn't feel like moving. I closed my eyes again. So sleepy…"Oi! Misaki!"

"No. I'm tired." I felt myself being lifted anyway. Why couldn't he just let me sleep? He always had to have his way. He threw me on his back and I almost slid off.

"Hang on Misaki." Was he really running up this hill? I was almost asleep again when Usagi pulled me off of him and sat me on the ground. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon perfectly clear. I stared across at the outline of the city. What a beautiful view.

"Wow." I crawled a little closer. What a great spot. I bet many people didn't know about this. This was Usagi's special spot. I guess that's why he wanted to go to a beach near here. "It's really pretty Usagi. Thank you."

"I thought we could make some new memories here." Memories. That seems nice. Knowing Usagi it would be something that would put me through hell and back. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "Sorry I forgot a blanket."

"It's okay." Usagi was warm enough for me. Usagi's kiss made me even warmer and it seemed even nicer up here all snuggled close. It reminded me of this one time I went to a festival with my friends from school and we watched fireworks.

Things always escalated quickly between me and Usagi. His hands were always freezing. Every time they went up my shirt like that it shocked me even more and more. "It's not fair that you can do that."

"You don't even know what you do to me. That is even more unfair than you know." Why did he always say those things. I was cold now. The wind had picked up. It began to rain. I grabbed Usagi's hand and ran back to the car.

We were soaked. He turned on the heat in the car on the way home. I guess I could feel what he felt whenever someone interrupted him. Stupid weather. Once in the door though Usagi showed me once again he had no self-control at all.

Practically in the doorway of the dim condo Usagi tore my defenses apart again. Today was great though and it was a perfect ending.


End file.
